


he's straight? do I really know it?

by moonlite



Series: My straight roomie [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Mentioned Ligur (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: There are things that seems fine but aren't.A part two to he's straight I know it. What happened after that ending.
Relationships: Anthony J. Crowley/Avery Fell (Slow Show)
Series: My straight roomie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	he's straight? do I really know it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenrinacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrinacat/gifts).



Part 2

1

Everything seemed to be fine after Avery came back - they ate, cooked, and worked together. You can almost call it perfect for how peaceful it all is. But there was a tension to Avery that Crowley cannot place. Like something hidden behind someone's back, waiting to be revealed. Sometimes, he would stare at Avery and the other would become all grumbly and would retreat to his own bubble. 

Of course in times like this, Crowley made sure to be extra sweet. He would clean the bathroom or peel oranges for Avery. He even volunteers to take the trash out. He feels like he has to make it up to him for something he isn't sure what to make Avery feel better. 

In the shop, whenever Avery is there, he would fuss over him and it never stopped until Avery himself asked him to. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, staring at Crowley expectantly. The red headed man, trying to play it cool, just shrugged and tried to get back to the flower bed he was working on. "You've been hovering. You are even taking out the trash and I know how much you hate it. Anthony, please tell me what’s wrong." 

Avery placed his hand on his shoulder and he decided to get it and feel it on his cheek. It was very warm and soft - he never allows Avery to do heavy stuff at home or if he can help it. He likes that he is as soft as he can be. 

" I don't know," he answered, lips smooshed on his palm. 

The blond man smiled and gathered him in his arms. "This is about last month, isn't it? I told you I understand. You don't have to make up for it," 

"I know. I just - l know, okay? I'm just scared," Anthony admitted, closing his eyes and inhaling the remaining of the orange scent from his hand. "We never fought before. I don't want to lose you." 

"You will never. Not if I can help it. Now do be a dear and finish that flower bed so we can go home," Avery smiled, giving him a last pat on the cheek before going out. 

If you ask Anthony, perfect is Avery smiling at him before going back inside the shop, telling him to finish up so they can go home. 

Home.

Maybe what is perfect is home. Avery is home. Avery is perfect and anywhere with him is home. He's grown up with Avery and he knows him like the back of his hand. He knows when he's got something in his mind or when he really wants something but couldn't say. Sometimes Anthony thinks he's known him for 6000 years and every morning he wakes up to see him is a new fresh day.

He may go astray but one place he will go back to is to Avery whom he knew would accept him with open arms. 

He would, wouldn't he? If Crowley told him he's gay, Avery would be fine with that, right? Nothing has to change. But what if it changes everything? What if Avery decided homo is no bueno? He can't - he can't risk that, right? Even if they're close. And Avery thinks he went out with a girl for fuck's sake! Avery expects him to be straight. He can't just blubber in and say he's gay like Avery should've known. 

Anthony sighed, returning the tools to the shed.

There's also the problem with him needing to tell Avery about what happened with that relationship he had. They haven't had the talk yet about that and he knows the tension he feels from Avery is because he's itching to ask but wouldn't because of the barriers he's put.

Damn those barriers.

  
  


2

Agnes checked on the hydrangeas. Tomorrow morning, Anthony will come in early in the morning to harvest them and they would be delivered to a different florist outside town by noon. After that, she would meet with another client and a supplier.

It was a small garden but everything is flourishing and it made her happy. 

What didn't make her happy is Avery mopping in front of her store.

"Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Our professor won't be around until next month and he told us to use his time productively,"

"And mopping is productive?"

"I'm not mopping." Avery huffed but went back to it like a second skin. Agnes only shook her head before asking him to sweep the garden before she decides to kick him out.

Anthony arrived not long after Avery got inside. Agnes asked him about his day so far.

"Can I work extra hours?" Crowley answered instead. "There's this book Avery was looking at the other day and I want to buy it for him but I already used my money for a project and I was hoping I can do extra to earn?" He added hopefully.

"Anthony, you already devote most of your free time working. Aren't you tired? Avery is earning his own keep and I'm pretty sure he can buy that himself," the woman answered amused.

"I know but - you know what I mean, Agnes."

"Actually, I don't."

"I want to buy him the book because he will never buy it for himself because he doesn't like feeling guilty and I want to see him happy!"

"You're a sap. Has anyone ever told you that?" Agnes giggled.

"A sap is a person who says Avery's happiness is his happiness and that isn't me now, is it?" Anthony chuckled while wearing his apron to check on the plants.

Avery was sweeping when Anthony got there. The sun reflected beautifully on his hair making him look like he has a halo. Angel. A righteous name indeed.

Crowley stared some more, trying to ingrain the image in his memory before taking a picture with his phone. When Avery turned to him, smiling, he took another picture. He can cry at how beautiful he is.

"Good morning, dear,"

"Don't you have a class?"

"Professor's away. I decided the shop can use a helping hand," Avery smiled before going back to what he was doing.

Anthony watched him. In his mind, he's hugging Avery from behind, smelling the early dew on his skin. He's trailing kisses on his neck while the blond man sips his tea -

Anthony tried to shake the feeling and the image out his system. 

A few days of peace is what the red headed man had before a nasty little note disturbed it. 

Avery welcomed him with a question about a note. Not knowing what he's talking about, the other showed it to him.

It was a love note.

For Avery.

And it wasn't from him.

"Who is it from?" He asked, going for nonchalance.

"I don't know. I was thinking you wrote it because it's from an 'A'. But now I'm not sure," Avery looked so crestfallen that Anthony couldn't prioritize his anger. Finally within the walls of their space, Anthony allowed himself to hug the other man and inhale the day off his skin. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

Anthony only shook his head, giving a last squeeze before deciding to take a shower.

3

The first note was followed by another. Then another. Then another until Avery is receiving them daily. The notes are either slid under his door or were dropped in his mailbox inside the building and it frustrated Crowley to no end because he doesn't know who it is from and it delights Avery and yes, he is jealous, but we have all established that he is actually deeply in love with his best friend.

Another note arrived that morning and Avery is talking to Anathema about it. The two seemed giggly while pointing at something in it and it both amused and irritated him.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Agnes asked after he joined her in the garden.

"Avery's been getting love notes,"

"Oh?"

"Yes. And I still haven't found the perpetrator." He growled, digging his gloved hand on the soil in the pot. Agnes only chuckled, a smirk on her lips.

"Jealous?"

"I don't get jealous, Agnes Nutter. I obliterate the competition down,"

"So you're pursuing Avery?" Agnes asked, watching carefully for his reaction. Anthony stopped, grimaced, then forcefully disturbed the earth.

"I'm working on it."

The new semester would be starting in a couple of months then it's fourth year for them. Whoever was sending those notes is not busy and it's bothering Crowley very much. Everyone he knows, including him, are cramming to meet deadlines. Projects and researches are to be submitted left and right and this person sending the notes is showing no sign of slowing down.

He tried very hard not to be affected or at least show he's affected. Avery was patient with Junior before. He can be patient with whoever this person is. He can be really fucking patient. He has a never ending patience and he swears he's not at his wit's end trying to deduce if he knows the secret admirer or not. 

Avery was very patient with him and so will he be in return.

  
  


4

"Do you want to cuddle later?" Avery asked while washing the plates. If there is one thing they have talked about, it was how cuddling, inside their apartment, is neutral ground and something they both agree to. Avery told him how his manliness is sometimes stopping him from asking for what he wants and it bothers him so Anthony promised he'd try to be more open about it.

"I need to submit a paper by midnight. But is it okay if I, I mean after, if I -"

"Whatever you need, Crowley. I might be asleep, though, so you'll have to wake me up." Avery smiled and geared for bed. Anthony went back to his paper. 

A few hours later, completing his task, Anthony went to Avery to ask for the cuddle but the man was snoring so softly and Anthony decided to just slip in with him. As if on instinct, Avery wrapped him in a very sleepy and warm embrace.

Anthony dreamt about clouds and lush apples that night.

The next morning was slow for both of them. It was a Sunday and Agnes told them to take the day off to rest from all the school work they need to do.

Avery was on his back while Crowley was almost on top of him. Not that it was something new - Avery is used to Crowley being like this when they did sleep overs before when they were younger. They both blame it on his need for something warm and Avery running hot like a furnace. 

"Puff puff," Anthony murmured, snuggling a little closer. "You smell good."

"Go back to sleep, Crowley. It's early," he whispered.

"Okay. Love you," Anthony grumbled before finally turning and freeing Avery. The bigger man stared before getting out of bed to start his day.

Ever since they were little, Crowley has a habit of being half awake early in the morning. He would sometimes ask for food or milk. Sometimes he would go to the toilet to stare in the mirror. Sometimes he would walk into a room and just stand there before he goes back to his bed to sleep again with no memory of what he's done.

At the beginning, it was a source of amusement for Avery; he would tease the other about sleeping and eating at the same time. After a few occurrences, he learned to ride with it.

Sometimes, though, Crowley would say things.

The first one Avery has heard from him was about a vampire taking his baby. When they got a bit older, he would sleep-talk about moths and bread and mountains.

When they started sharing the dorm, Avery got used to him talking about flowers and him telling Avery he's a walking cloud. 

Most recently, Crowley has been getting out of bed to search for him to kiss his forehead or cheeks, calling him a 'puff puff baby'. One time he banged on the bathroom door, asking for his 'puff puff baby', on the verge of crying. If not for the skinny man asking for 'puff puff baby' he would've thought Crowley was wide awake.

After he kissed his cheek though, Crowley walked back to bed and slept with no memory of what he did when he woke up.

"Holy shit I'm late!" Avery heard a loud cry before he saw the man wearing yesterday's shirt, trying to buckle his belt at the same time. Avery sipped his prepared tea and watched in amusement while the other clamored for his bag and other sock before foregoing it and slipping on his shoes.

"I'm gonna be late! See you later, okay?" Crowley panted as Avery passed him a paper bag, watching him stumble a bit with his other shoe. "Thanks! Bye love you!" Crowley then shouted as he rushed down the stairs, running to wherever he was headed.

It was a few minutes later that he returned home, red, and heaving. 

"Why didn't you tell me it's Sunday?" He growled at the relaxing Avery who was closing a book he was reading.

"You looked very worried and I didn't want to make you late," he smiled sweetly, teasing. Anthony only rolled his eyes before slumping beside him and wrapping himself on the bigger man. "Were you late?"

"Whatever,"

"A note arrived while you were away," Avery quietly mentioned. 'A note' automatically means THE note. One of those he receives from a secret admirer and all of a sudden Crowley's mood turned sour.

"Whatever,"

5

If anything, the fact that the notes had been going on for a few weeks without a trace is quite impressive. Crowley prides himself for being a talented sniffer. He can detect lies easily the same way he can convince a person his idea is good at the time. He is good at persuasion and that's a talent a marketer like him needs to possess.

So color him on the verge of going mad when a note was freshly slipped into their room and he wasn't fast enough to catch who did it.

_Avery,_

_I need no night for I see the stars in your eyes._

  * _A_



The audacity. 

Crowley growled and clenched his fist, accidentally crumpling the note in his hand.

"Everything alright, dear? What's that - is that a note?" Avery spoke, eyeing the piece of paper that Crowley uselessly tried to hide behind him. He was going to deny it, like a child caught with cookie crumbs on his hands.

He shook his head but it was too late because Avery already read the note he snatched.

"What the hell, Crowley?

One of the things Avery Fell hates the most is when people touch his things without his permission. He might've grown up with a brother but Ligur kept to himself and they established a sort of boundaries. No touching each other's stuff unless it's with permission. Avery is very generous with his permissions. Crowley can ram through his closet and he would ask if he found what he needs. He can eat Avery's food and he would ask if he wants more. 

But letters are sensitive. Especially ones addressed to him.

So imagine his disappointment when Crowley tried to hide the note from him.

"Really, Crowley. I expected better from you," he disappointedly spoke before turning around to make his way to the closet when he felt arms around his waist. 

"I'm sorry, angel. I panicked. I'm sorry I -"

"Anthony," Avery snarled. Crowley was too shocked that he didn't feel it when Avery removed himself from his hug forcefully. Avery never snarls. Avery never gets mad. Oh he's truly done it this time.

-

"Don't you have your own bed?" Avery spoke when he decided to slip into bed with him.

"Yes, but -"

"Then sleep on your bed," Avery cut him off before pulling the blanket closer around him. 

6

The news broke out the next day. Anthony never really paid it any mind since he was busy enough with his work load. If any, he doesn't have time to watch TV and check his social media. He only knew about the quarantine after Agnes messaged him about not worrying for the flowers because she can set up a watering system for them and she will take the others home in her truck. When he asked what's happening, Agnes only told him to watch the news.

He also checked his email. The university was fast enough to send a notification to them about requirements to be submitted only online and other low priority projects to be postponed until further notice. Most of his professors too sent out a survey about what they think about having an online class conducted via a third party application.

Avery padded softly around the room. "Classes are postponed. Everyone's being asked to stay inside,"

The other man only glared at him before logging into his own laptop and reading his emails. After, he went inside the bathroom and called his father. He can hear the conversation from where he was seated but he didn't dare send his regards.

If anything, he needs to avoid Avery. And with such a closed space, that's going to be very hard.

"Dad wants to talk to you," Avery appeared and was passing him his phone. 

"Hey, dad!" Anthony went for cheerful, watching Avery make himself some tea.

"Hello, Anthony. How's school?"

"Cancelled, apparently. How are you and Ligur?"

"We're doing fine. Your mom called me yesterday asking if you contacted me yet. She couldn't reach you. Is everything okay?" Crowley grimaced at that. 

"I may or may not have blocked her number. She was flooding me with texts! One time I was in the middle of the class, she demanded I take her call because she doesn't care if I'm in the middle of the class!" Crowley tried to justify. And maybe, she should unblock her for the meantime. 

"I see. Well, it doesn't matter now. Call your parents. I have Hastur over. He was able to come here before the lockdown," Crowley sighed. This man has been more fatherly to him than his actual dad. "And take care of Avery for me, yes? I heard you two have a spat at the moment." He added, making Anthony wince.

"Yes, dad. It was my fault anyway. Any tips?" He asked. Avery's father laughed at the other end of the line.

"I may like you for Avery but I side with him on this one. Go figure it out,"

Once the call ended, Anthony approached Avery as carefully as he can, thanking him. "Do you want me to cook breakfast?"

"I can cook my own breakfast,"

Well, that was a quick shut down.

The isolation continued as such: he would try to talk to Avery but Avery would shut him down. He wouldn't even sit on the same chair and Anthony has a hunch that if Avery can avoid sleeping on his bed because Anthony has been there, he would.

Of course he's hurt. But he can't just - it's a little more complicated than that. And he doesn't know what to do.

"Avery, can we please, please talk?"

"Do I have a choice?" Avery looked up from his book. He's been busying himself with reviewing and studying advanced topics just to avoid Crowley.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to crumple -"

"Crumple? Really, Anthony? You read the note THEN you crumpled it. All without telling me about it!"

"I didn't mean to, okay? It slid under the door and I just happened to get it and -"

"And you could've called me to give it to me! What you did is inexcusable and you know it. Anthony, you can use my things, eat my food - my family is yours even - but one thing - ONE THING - you know I condone is breach of my privacy and what did you do? You did it anyway. So, no, Anthony. I don't care that you didn't mean to crumple my note. You could've avoided that if you gave me what's mine in the first place,"

"Avery I don't know what to tell you! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Tell what to do to make it up to you, please,"

"Shutting up and not talking to me could work," Avery answered before going to his bed, putting on earphones to shut Crowley down.

7

(sent) Anthony C.: I need your help!

(sent) Anthony C.: Avery is mad at me What do I do?

(sent) Anathema D.: What did you do this time?

(sent) Anthony C.: I read his love note then crumpled it

(sent) Anathema D.: Why?

(sent) Anthony C.: I don't know

(sent) Anathema D.: Don't know? Won't say?

(sent) Anthony C.: …

(sent) Anthony C.: Won't say…

(sent) Anathema D.: Jealous?

(sent) Anthony C.: ...yes

(sent) Anathema D.: Wasn't so hard, was it?

(sent) Anathema D.: I don't know what u should do but lemme ask for help.

(sent) Anathema D.: U guys keep safe, ok?

-

r/relationships

Posted by u/adevice 1h

**My roommate/best friend(21) doesn't know I'm(21) gay, have feelings for him, and jealous and now we're fighting. Help!**

So, I have become really desperate and decided to bring this problem to reddit because I don't know what else to do.

My best friend and I grew up together. We attended the same schools and decided that for college, we would attend the same university so now, we are sharing the same room. Our families know each other and basically, we live out of each other's pockets. We also share almost everything between us: food, clothes, books, etc. But he is very particular about his privacy. Especially about his letters and journal.

We have never really fought before. We have that kind of sync in our life but several months ago, I dated someone else and never introduced them to him because he doesn't know I'm gay. 

So, we sort of fought? Not really 'fight' but he felt like he wasn't deserving of the friendship enough that I had to keep my relationship a secret to him because I didn't want to invite my 'girlfriend' over. But reason I didn't want to is because he doesn't know i'm gay and that I actually have a boyfriend. A boyfriend, who by the way, turned out to be a jerk. We're done now and I have never been more happy about that. 

He went home to his family over the weekend and I was left all alone in the dorm and I realized that I can stand other people leaving me but not him. I can have the world hate me but never him and I talked to my friend about that and we came to the conclusion that I am in love with my best friend and that I was too slow for my own good.

After that incident, we made up (not out). And things were finally good. But then some person decided to start sending my best friend love notes. At first they were sparse. Barely memorable. Until they became more frequent and he started receiving them everyday. It was from an anonymous and I tried to catch who the sender was but no luck.

Not that I care, really. He was very patient with me when I kept my boyfriend a secret before and I thought I would be patient too. Returning favors, of course.

But the notes have started to be more specific. They have started becoming more romantic and yes, I am a jealous person, and I can't help but be mad that a note from an anonymous person is making my best friend happy and that I can't. I love HIM! I should be ABLE to make him happy too! But those notes are just - 

So, when I had the chance to get my hands on a note first, even with the intention of giving it to him, I was overcome with jealousy and I felt very angry and crumpled it. My best friend saw it and now we are definitely fighting and definitely not talking and this is such a small room that I can almost taste his hate for me and I don't know what to do!

I hope that reddit can put some sense into my head and tell me the best action to take.

TL;DR My best friend and I are fighting because I got jealous of an anonymous note sender and he doesn't know I like him and that I'm gay.

  
  


**Lizardpurifier** 1h

I think you have to tell him you're gay first so you can confess your undying love to him.

**TastyBready** 1h

I don't think I trust you very much if you get that angry. Gotta learn how to control your anger, bud

**Buwueathable** 2h

Work on your own issues befor telling him youre gay so you can be honest about that ex u had. Having secrets bet. bffs can b toxic

**pluwutonium05** 4h

U gotta b honest. Wer all stuck in dis quarantine wid no end in sight nd avoiding the inevitable wud just make dat harder on u both

**GeraltAnderson**

Honestly, I don't understand this. He's your bestfriend! If you two grew up with each other, surely, he knows you are gay. It's hard to hide gayness and believe me. I have tried.

I know how hard it is when you are overcome by your emotions and I understand that you keep your feelings to yourself most of the time. I think it is time for you to say them or your body would find another outlet to let it out and it might not even be sexy. You might regret that in future so if I were you, I would be honest. You said he's your bestfriend. If anything, you guys would be able to work around that easily. 

About the feelings, being in love is not bad. I know it can be scary but accept that you might be rejected and being rejected is okay. Nothing has to change between you two if you are rejected. It just means that you sort of love him more than he does you in a sense and that's totally fine too. Love is a pure emotion that does not ask for anything in return.

I believe in you, pal. Good luck!

**angelthesis** 6h

He's your best friend. He would understand you. If you trust him enough and really don't want to lose him, then honesty would be the best course of action.

As for your feelings, there is nothing wrong with being honest about it too. It is who you are and if your best friend does give you importance, then he would be able to talk it out with you.

If you are rejected then nothing has to change. As op said, it just means you love him more, in a sense.

Don't be scared not because I think you shouldn't be. Don't be scared so that you won't lose your best friend. 

-

Anathema Device 14 April

To: Anthony J. Crowley

I know you don't have a reddit acc so I'm blessing u with a screenshot. You're welcome.

Attachment: ss202004050894.jpg

8

Anthony decided to open his phone and download reddit. He's always tried to avoid it because ever since he can remember, people from the website are rude or ignorant. But after what Anathema sent him, decided to check the thread out, and heed advice.

(sent) Anthony C.: Holy shit this website is insane. You ARE insane!

(sent) Anathema D.: They have good advice. Don't deny.

(sent) Anthony C.: They do. Also that narration, gurl 💯👌

(sent) Anathema D.: Right?! Like I really know what Im doing

(sent) Anthony C.: Okay. So, I would tell him tonight so he can sleep on it and we can talk about it in detail tomorrow.

(sent) Anthony C.: Then whatever happens, I will still love him and I will respect his decisions.

(sent) Anathema D.: Good. Good luck!!!

-

When they said it's easier said than done, they weren't kidding. That afternoon, he did an emergency supply run and kept a little extra for the dinner he was planning. It was a little tough since people have started hoarding and all he can buy are things he can make do with.

Thank fuck they know what a bidet is.

"Did you buy eggs?" Avery asked once he arrived. Anthony was so shocked that Avery talked to him that he took a couple of seconds to respond.

"Uh, yeah - yes. Bought two cartons. I also bought milk and cheese," Avery was going through the groceries as if looking for something. "I also bought premixes in case you -"

"Oh, good. I was worried you forgot."

"I was thinking we can have pasta salad tonight?" Anthony asked but when he looked up, Avery was already away with earphones on.

He heaved a sigh and got to work.

Aziraphale loves pasta salad. He might look like the usual meat lover but he is actually a big fan of fresh vegetable salad tossed in with pasta and olive oil. Crowley honestly started his small window garden just because Aziraphale loves fresh vegetables. He got the idea online and whenever they can harvest the vegetables, they have salad. 

Tonight would be perfect for harvesting the tomatoes and the basil. If he's lucky, the cheese he blindly picked up would pair well with everything.

When they first arrived in that apartment, they both immediately resented the lack of farmer's market nearby. Back in their hometown, fresh markets were a daily thing so just to have a bit of home in their apartment, Crowley set up his window garden. Thank fuck their garden is quite big or they won't have enough sunlight for the other small plants. 

He first tried the lettuce. It looked easy enough then he tried rose mary. When those proved growable, he started expanding towards tomatoes and other herbs he can grow. He even grows onions and gets fresh chives from them.

As the quietly designated cook, Anthony learned that keeping the mini herb garden is worth enough to keep.

That night, he made pasta with basil and tomatoes. He offered the plate to Avery silently and they ate in the living area when sudden courage struck him. It's now or never.

"Avery, I know what I did was wrong and I should've known better," he began, gauging his reaction. When he got no negative response, he braved on and continued.

"But I wanted to tell you why I did that. It's - I know now why I did it and I wanted to tell you the reason. I may have been a little slow on the uptake but I had time to think it through and I also had help from smarter acquaintances and colleagues and it may all be because I'm gay and I like you very much." Crowley said in one breath and when he was done, sighed before focusing his eyes on his food.

Anthony didn't look up when Avery placed his fork down. He didn't even look up when he sat beside him and embraced him. And he definitely did not look up, tears in his eyes, while Avery kissed the side on his head.

"Is this why you broke up with your girlfriend?" He asked. 

"What? No! It's why I crumpled your stupid note! I hated it because I was jealous!"

"I understood that, dear. But is you being gay the reason why your girlfriend broke up with you?" Avery insisted, wiping the tears on his cheek. "It's been observed before that people who experienced traumatic rejection can turn to the nearest person to them and focus their emotions on them. I need to know what they did so we can work it out together." He added.

The red headed man gaped at him, unable to believe that this man, his best friend, would be this kind to set aside his anger to work on someone else's problem. Crowley felt like laughing so he did, wrapping his arms tightly around Avery.

"I never had a girlfriend, Avery. I had a boyfriend. And we broke up because he unrepentantly cheated on me. The night you went to your dad's, I received pictures of him snogging up someone else. That's the night I realized I didn't care because he can cheat on me a million times and I wouldn't bat an eye but you being mad would destroy me," Crowley smiled, finally feeling the load off his shoulders.

"It took you being gone from this little space before I realized my life would be hard without you. And that if anything, I am unashamedly in love with you." He added, finally getting the courage to look into his eyes.

"And I would understand if you don't feel the same way. I respect that. It's weird enough I am confessing to my straight friend. So, nothing has to change, I promise."

Anthony smiled sweetly, looking at the teary man in front of him, unable to believe he would do anything for him - even give his life.

"Oh, Anthony," Avery grinned before Anthony was met with the sweetest kiss.

  
  


9

Anathema was woken up in the middle of the night. She remembers putting her phone on silent but the buzzing just wouldn't stop.

(sent) Anthony C.: Anathema! I am going to die but I'd be the happiest dead man alive

(sent) Anthony C.: That doesn't make sense but I am so happy

(sent) Anthony C.: You ahev to call me in the mor ign

(sent) Anthony C.: Oh my god hahahahahahahahahah oh my god Anathema.!!!!!!!!!!!!

(sent) Anthony C.: i can't wait for whats in store for me because i know

(sent) Anthony C.: this will all take soemthing nice form me but 9h my god call me in the morning

(sent) Anthony C.: CALL ME IN THE MORNING ANATHEMA

(sent) Avery F.: I knew the notes were from you. I have seen the shop ledgers.

(sent) Avery F.: I can't return the feelings in the notes but I thank you all the same.

(sent) Avery F.: But if you meant them to get me and Anthony together then you were successful.

(sent) Avery F.: And thank you for writing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @queenrinacat for the boost. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please stay safe at home in this time if need.


End file.
